It's Like a Nightmare
by Hamster Fan
Summary: Starfire is kidnapped by Slade and Robin comes to save her. More original than it sounds. RobinxStarfire. Please R&R and No Flames. Rated for safety.


**I've been wanting to write this story for a while now but I wasn't quite sure how to put it. Enjoy and please don't flame me but I do like reviews.**

**It's Like a Nightmare**

Starfire slowly opened her eyes. She saw nothing but darkness with the exception of a few dim lights in the distance. She also her the faint hum of a computer next to her. Her head hurt badly and when she tried to move her arms and legs she found that she couldn't.

Suddenly all the lights in the room turned on blinding Starfire for a moment. She reopened her eyes to see Slade standing right in front off her a few feet away. "Slade!", Starfire shouted angrily and struggled to move again.

When she found that she couldn't she looked at her arms and legs to see that they were restrained by hand and leg cuffs. They were glowing red and they had her arms up in the air and her legs straight down so her body was in the shape of a "Y".

"Don't bother trying to escape my dear, those cuffs are not only powerful enough to hold you but they also short out your starblot powers", Slade said in his usual creepy voice.

"Why have you captured me?!", Starfire demanded angrily.

"Why? Because you're an important part of my plan", replied Slade.

A moment later there was an explosion behind Slade that blasted away the double doors. As usual Slade didn't act surprised and showed no change in emotion.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared Starfire saw Robin standing in the doorway looking angrier than Starfire had ever seen him.

"Robin!" she called.

Slade turned around to Robin and cooly said, "Welcome Robin, I see that you were smart and followed my note that said. 'Come alone or else'".

"Let, her, go!", Robin said through gritted teeth.

"And why would I do that when she is part of my plan?", Slade responded.

Robin didn't reply but instead let out and angry cry and charged at Slade. Slade stepped out of the way of Robin's attack and punched him in the side of the head. Robin fell to the ground and quickly got back up and punched Slade in the chin causing him to fall backwards.

The battle between the two went on for a long time and felt like an eternity to Starfire as she watched from the side unable to do anything. Slade kept fighting savagely and hitting Robin with attacks like punching him in the stomach or bending his arm the wrong way.

After a while Robin started to look very beat up. His clothes were all torn up from him getting many scratches and bruises. He was out of breath and sweat was dripping from his face along with some blood dripping from his mouth. Slade was also all scratched up but not as bad a Robin and he wasn't as out of breath.

'This can't be happening, it's like a nightmare', Starfire kept thinking in her head as she watch her best friend get horribly beat up.

She couldn't stand it, he didn't deserve this. She could hardly bare to watch he best friend and the boy she loved get beat up like this. She felt horrible, thinking that it was all her fault. She felt that if she hadn't been so stupid as to get captured none of this would have happened.

Robin tried to use his communicator to called the others for back up but Slade managed to get the communicator away from him and destroyed it.

The battle continued until Robin was just too weak to fight anymore. He laid on his stomach trying to stay conscious after the last hit he got from Slade.

Slade walked over to Robin and said, "You should not of betrayed me. You should of stayed my Apprentice and forgot about your worthless friends. So now I'm going to destroy your little girlfriend and then I'm going to destroy you".

Slade then took out a laser gun and walked over to Starfire. "No", Robin said weakly and tried to stand up.

Slade pointed the laser gun at Starfire getting ready to fire. Starfire shut her eyes getting ready by the blast but it never hit her. She heard the blast and saw a bright red light through her eyelids and her some thing hit the ground.

She opened her eyes to see Slade laugh, drop a smoke bomb, and disappeared.

Starfire then looked down and gasped to see Robin lying on the ground in front of her with some smoke coming off of him. She then realized that Robin had ran in front of her to protect her and took the laser blast himself.

Starfire also saw that the blast weakened her restraints so she managed to break free. She kneeled

down next to him and saw that he was gone. Tears formed in her eyes and she started to sobbing on his chest.

'This can't be happening it's like a nightmare' she thought again.

Suddenly she heard the evil laugh of Slade from above her but she didn't see him. The laugh kept getting louder and louder.

Starfire shot up in her bed screaming. She stopped screaming when she realized where she was. She was in her room in her bed. She saw that she was all tangled up in her blankets from tossing and turning in her sleep.

The door to her room suddenly flew open and Robin ran in her room.

"Starfire are you alright? I heard you scream", said Robin.

"Robin!", Starfire yelled.

She got untangled from her blankets, got out of her bed, and ran over to him. She then gave him a tight bone crushing hug. Robin returned the hug and after a minute they pulled away and he said. "Are you okay?".

"I am fine now, I just had a nightmare", she replied.

"It must have been a bad one. Are you better now?", he asked.

"Yes I am", she answered sweetly.

"That's good, well goodnight then", Robin said and started to walk out of the room.

Starfire stopped him from leaving by gently grabbing his arm causing him to turn and look at her.

"I was wondering if you would sleep in my bed with me for the rest of the night", she said shyly.

"Okay" he answered.

Starfire smiled happily and gave him a light kiss on the lips causing him to blush. The two of them then got into Starfire's bed and went to sleep. For the rest of the night Star only had happy dreams of her and Robin and not a single nightmare.

**The End**

**I hoped you liked it. I thought that it had a cute ending. Please review but don't flame.**


End file.
